time is only right
by oh snap itz greed
Summary: He's serious this time. And thank god Lucy understands why. NatsuxLucy (NaLu)


_time is only right _

_Summary: He's serious this time. And thank god Lucy understands why. NatsuxLucy (NaLu)_

* * *

She finds him cold and alone sitting under the branches of an old tree. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" She asks. He knows without turning around that she's pursing her lips, hands on her hips. She's kind of predictable in that way. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." He knows she knows he's avoiding the question. And he knows that she'll make him fess up one way or another.

"I'm not stupid Natsu." Lucy plunks down next to him, her body heat a welcome change to the cool atmosphere. "If you're so cold, why don't you heat yourself? You're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?" Yeah. He is. But lately he can't seem to... want to make fire. Like the fire in his belly has just... gone out. "I don't want to." He says stubbornly, sounding absolutely child like.

Her exasperated sigh annoys him.

"Why not? You're not Gray, Natsu. You don't do well in cold. So tell me, why can't you warm yourself up?" Yep, she's seen right through him. And she's very close to getting the truth out of him. "Happy's sad. An oxymoron I know, but it's the truth. That's why I'm here. He's sad because you're sad." Great. He didn't mean for Happy to get depressed too.

He likes to carry his burdens alone. It's easier that way. Much, much easier.

"Look. I know you don't want to speak to anyone at the moment, but you being all depressed isn't good for the Guild. We have to focus on making Fairy Tail number one. Our Guild is counting on us Natsu. Counting on you. So cheer up or tell me what's wrong." Natsu shakes his head in one last futile attempt. He can see through his eyelashes that she's not amused.

"Fine. I'm sad." Lucy stares at him. "Okay, maybe sad isn't the word." She continues to stare. "Oh stop it, I'm sad and that's it." Her huge eyes continue to stare into his. "God, Lucy. Do you have to be so weird? Fine, I'm depressed. I feel like the world has changed. Like our Guild has changed. Like everyone has lost and gained and struggled and moved on. And now I'm here. The world didn't stop turning for us."

Lucy nods, pulling her legs to her chest. "This Guild... this Fairy Tail. This Romeo and Alzack and Bisca and Droy and Jet and world isn't mine. It's someone else's. Sure I was okay at first. Happy I was back. Happy we were all back. But now it's hitting me hard. Seven years, Lucy. Seven years is a long time."

"I wish... I wish I was dead." Yeah, he's said that before. Like when he was tired, or hungry. When Happy neglected to share his fish during their missions or when Lucy kicks him where he's sensitive. People have learned not to take him seriously whenever he says that. That one particular sentence.

He's serious this time. And thank god Lucy understands why. "I know. I know being dead would be easier." Lucy pushes herself off the ground. "But who said that the easier path is always right? For you and for everyone. If we were all dead, we would never get to fulfill our life, to do what we were put on this earth to do. Seven years is a long time. But if we died, how long would it be before we see them again?"

She turns, walking up the path that led her here. "Trust me Natsu. You're just in a slump. This isn't you, and you know it. Get off your arse, put on a smile, then we'll talk." And then she's gone.

* * *

Rain falls hard on his face as he walks up the path. Every drop is a slicing pain, as if he's being cut by ice. He doesn't like the cold. He's not known to do well under it. With a small smile, he illuminates the dark with a single flame, dancing on his finger.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, OOC right? But at least I tried! So yes, in case you weren't aware this was set in the X792 arc (anime world. Yet to read the manga. Well I have read the manga, but only where the anime ends and up). During this arc I just felt like Natsu would be a little more... sad to say the least. His world has changed. People have died and disappeared and changed during these seven years. The guild has changed. It's just... different. And I thought Natsu being Natsu would be a bit uncomfortable. **

**Sorry if it was too OOC, and sorry if it wasn't NaLu enough for you. I tried! **

**Love love love,**

**dragonslayerEDWARDELRIC **


End file.
